Borax de Sodium
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Une annonce simple mais difficile à faire dans un repas famille-amis laborieux où tout le monde à pour même cible : Dean Winchester ! Petit OS tranquilloux que j'ai écrit surtout pour tuer le temps mais ça peut pas être pire qu'une de mes autres fics... Normalement non ça devrait aller lol ! HXH


**Borax de sodium**

Dean tournait en rond dans sa chambre en se rongeant les ongles. Le dîner entre famille et amis allait bientôt commencer... Dîner qu'il avait lui même organisé pour l'occasion...

\- Calme toi Dean, tout va bien se passer, fit Benny qui le regardait faire les cent pas.

\- Non tout ne va pas bien se passer ! Y a trop de monde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Sam ramène ses potes aussi ? se lamenta Dean. Il a cru que c'était quoi ? Open-bar ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on sera juste à côté de toi, tenta de le rassurer Charlie .

Dean soupira fortement, tentant de reprendre son calme, en vain. Jo passa derrière lui et le força à s'asseoir pour commencer à le masser.

\- Détend-toi Dean, dit-elle en tentant de dénouer ses épaules.

\- Je peux pas ! grogna Dean en se prenant le visage dans ses mains.

\- Si tu peux, et tu vas mon gars. Sinon tu n'aimeras pas ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider, fit Ash avec un sourire vicelard aux lèvres.

\- Et Sam n'as emmené que deux de ses amis. C'est pas non plus la mort.

\- Ouais mais l'un d'eux est Gabriel... Il va me faire la misère, grogna Dean en se relevant d'un coup et recommençant à faire les cent pas.

Ses amis le regardaient stresser avec anxiété.

\- Je vais pas réussir à le faire, fit subitement Dean. On pourrait peut-être y reporter ? Un autre jour où Sam n'invite pas ses amis chez nous ?

\- Tu te débines maintenant, tu te débineras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Crois-moi, assura Charlie avec sévérité.

\- Charlie a raison Deano, fit Jo. Il est temps.

Dean grogna et se frotta nerveusement la nuque.

\- Vous avez raison, finit-il par souffler.

\- À table les mômes ! fit soudainement la grosse voix de John.

\- Bordel de merde, s'exclama Dean en recommençant à stresser au centuple.

\- Aller viens, fit Benny en posant sa grosse paluche sur l'épaule de son ami qu'il poussa dans la salle à manger.

Dean inspirait fortement, reprenait le dessus sur son stress au moment même où il croisa une paire d'yeux bleus.

\- Tiens il a réussi à te ramener ici ? fit nerveusement Dean en s'approchant de Castiel qui lui sourit.

\- Oui, il a dit que quelque chose d'intéressant pourrait se passer.

Dean fronça les sourcils en hochant lentement du chef.

\- Ouais... souffla-t-il avant de se détourner, comme d'habitude mal à l'aise face au regard toujours aussi perçant de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Dean ! s'exclama Gabriel en enlaçant soudainement Dean qui se figea lorsque un souffle chaud se fit dans son cou. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferais mon chou, murmura Gabriel avant de se reculer et de sourire face à un Dean horrifié.

\- … Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ton pote Sammy ? fit Dean en fusillant du regard Gabriel qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- On apprend à moins le détester au fil du temps, rit Sam en passant un bras sur les épaules de son pote qui fit mine de s'indigner.

\- Bonjour mes petits anges, fit Mari en ébouriffant les cheveux de ses deux fils qui rouspétèrent. Posez vos fesses sur ces chaises, finit-elle pour tout ce petit monde présent. On pourrait faire un harem avec tous ses beaux spécimens, murmura t-elle à son mari qui pouffa en secouant la tête, amusé des idioties que disait sa femme.

Tous s'installèrent à table, commençant à discuter de tout et de rien autour d'un petit apéro.

\- Ouais c'est carrément un euphémisme ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Je l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux, enchérit Gabriel.

\- En même temps y avait de quoi, souffla Castiel.

\- Quoi ? T'aurais fait la même chose Cassy ? s'étonna Gabriel.

\- Voire pire.

Ceci prit de court Sam et Gabriel qui observait Castiel d'un air éberlué. Dean en était intrigué. Il n'avait pas suivi la conversation des trois amis mais était sûr que ses propos faisait contraste avec la personnalité du brun. Il se mordit les lèvres, se surprenant à vouloir savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche du repas, l'anxiété lui nouant la gorge.

\- Comment vont les études pour toi Jo ? demanda Mari en buvant une gorgée de son whisky.

\- Je vais laisser tomber ma formation et aller en fac d'art, fit la blonde en pinçant ses lèvres, voyant déjà les réticences des autres.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Mari.

\- Je déteste ma formation, je me paye que des bâches et je sais qu'à ce train là je n'aurais pas mon diplôme alors je voudrais éviter de gaspiller plus de temps, expliqua Jo.

\- Très bien, fit Mari en souriant doucement. Tant que tu es sûre. Au moins tu sais ce que tu veux comparé à d'autres, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils aîné.

\- J'ai à peine 20 ans ! Comment tu veux que je sache ce que je veux faire pour les 50 années à venir?

\- Ce serait bien que tu ais au moins une piste, fit Mari.

\- J'y travaille, coupa court son fils en vidant son verre cul sec.

Dean se servit un autre verre, il en aurait bien besoin. Ses amis le regardèrent faire en grimaçant. Dean s'étouffa dans son verre lorsque Jo lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Dean toussa et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera dur, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, grogna Dean qui se mit une gifle mentale pour se lancer. Hum... Papa ? Maman ? Appela-t-il, faisant soudainement régner le silence... Heu... Voilà... C'est difficile à dire... s'emmêla Dean qui voyait que tout le monde le fixait, que des yeux bleus perçants le scrutaient. Je ne me drogue pas.

\- … Quoi ? demanda John.

\- Je savais que passé un temps mes soirées étaient très alcoolisées et que vous vous demandiez si je ne me droguais pas également mais c'était pas le cas je vous l'assure ! Se mit à déblatérer Dean. Je forçais juste un peu sur la bibine, mais je me suis calmé depuis vraiment !

Ses amis le regardèrent avec consternation.

\- Bon il m'est arrivé de fumer une ou deux clopes mais jamais plus ! Je sais que vous êtes contre mais c'était pas exprès enfin si mais pas totalement c'était l'alcool qui...

\- Et sinon raconte les autres trucs que tu fais lorsque t'es bien beurré, intervint soudainement Gabriel avec un sourire perfide.

\- Je... Je danse sur les bars... fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Dean qui déglutit.

\- Et de quel façon ! fit Charlie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? souffla Castiel qui avait un sourire amusé.

\- Ouais une vraie allumeuse ! se moqua Ash.

Dean grogna et mit sa main sur ses yeux. Ses amis le vendait à point sur un plateau d'argent ! Les chacals !

\- Tu as trouvé une jolie jeune femme ? demanda Mari avec le sourire, se voyant déjà grand-mère.

\- Non, fit Dean. Je me souviens généralement de rien quant j'en viens à danser sur les bars.

\- Rond comme une queue de pelle qu'il était, rit Benny. Il est totalement désinhibé dans ces cas et il ose tout. N'est-ce pas Dean ?

\- Ouais...

\- Raconte ! exigea Gabriel.

\- Comment vous voulez que je vous raconte ce que je ne me souviens pas ? rouspéta Dean, désirant plus que tout changer de sujet de conversation.

\- On peut le faire à ta place, dit Ash avec malice.

\- Rho arrêtez, vous êtes en train d'embarrasser mon grand garçon, fit tendrement Mari, faisant rougir Dean.

Ce dernier finit son autre verre en tapant frénétiquement du pied contre le sol. Ses amis allaient lui mener la vie infernale s'il ne se jetait pas à l'eau. Et il devait le faire... Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire attention à ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il était avec ses parents... Mais comment était-il sensé amener le sujet ?

\- Et dire qu'elle m'a quittée pour cette mocheté, grommela Charlie. Un homme en plus tu te rends compte ?! Je l'ai dégoûté des femmes ou quoi ? Je me sent insultée, fit la rousse.

\- Faut dire qu'il était canon ce mec pas vrai Dean ! fit Ash.

\- Ouais... fit distraitement Dean en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu parles de ce Balthazar ? demanda Castiel en zieutant Dean qui déglutit. Il a un humour assez spécial mais c'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu de sa personne. Je suis sûr que je pourrais le faire changer de bord moi, fit-il malicieusement en dévorant des yeux Dean qui déglutit.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Raphaël d'ailleurs ? demanda Gabriel.

\- J'ai rompu, fit Castiel d'une voix rauque.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gabe en fronçant les sourcils, l'inquiétude inscrite sur ses traits.

Dean vit Castiel serrer les mâchoires. Visiblement il ne voulait pas en parler.

\- C'est certainement mieux comme ça, murmura Dean avant même de s'en rendre compte.

\- Hum... Oui... Murmura Sam en souriant en coin. Et toi t'en est où avec Cassy ?

\- Cassy ? s'étonna Dean en regardant le brun aux yeux bleus à qui on donnait souvent ce surnom.

Ce dernier le regarda en haussant un sourcil, amusé.

\- Oui, la jolie brune que tu as rencontré il y a un mois environ, l'éclaircit Sam.

\- Oh... Oh ! Ah oui ! Heu non... Non non, se racla-t-il la gorge, mal à l'aise, sentant le regard brûlant de Castiel sur lui.

Merde, il devait s'imaginer tout un tas de truc maintenant ! Quel con...

\- Et Lisa ? enchaîna Sam.

\- Non, non plus, grogna Dean qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son frère.

\- Ah bon ? fit soudainement Jo. Vous alliez bien ensemble pourtant ! Elle était assez patiente pour supporter ton caractère.

\- Ouais, elle était canon aussi, enchérit Benny.

\- Et elle savait te ralentir dans tes beuveries, fit Ash.

\- Mais je ne suis plus avec elle ! s'exclama soudainement Dean, excédé par ses amis.

\- Mais pourquoi ? fit à son tour Gabriel.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me fais chier avec ça ? répliqua Dean avec agacement, fusillant Gabriel du regard.

\- Et la fille mignonne comme tout que t'avais rencontré à la fac ? demanda à son tour Charlie.

Mais qu'essayaient-ils de faire ? se demanda Dean.

\- Ça n'as pas collé.

\- Et celle du Roadhouse ? demanda la blonde.

\- Non plus.

\- Même pas celle de la boîte ?fit Ash.

\- Laquelle ? intervint Benny. Il n'y en a pas eu qu'une, se moqua t-il.

Dean soupira en se prenant le visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi ils étaient aussi cruels avec lui nom de Dieu ?!

\- Celle au tatouage tout le long de la colonne, celle avec des cheveux bleus, celle au piercing à la langue et celle avec un bras en moins ? énuméra Ash en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Y a jamais eut d'amputé ! s'exclama Charlie avec incrédulité en haussant les sourcils.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Ash.

\- Et il y en as eut bien plus que ça, l'enfonça Benny.

\- Je me souvient que de celles-là, fit Ash en sirotant son verre.

\- Facilement une dizaine de plus, affirma Benny qui donnait envie à son meilleur ami de meurtre. Votre fils est un tombeur Madame.

\- C'est pas bientôt finit oui ?! éclata Dean, ayant assez de voir ses traîtres étaler sa vie sexuelle d'hétéro !

Il y eut un long silence gêné ou personne n'osa faire le moindre geste. Doucement Dean reprit son verre et but une gorgée.

\- Donc ça a vraiment pas marché avec Lisa ? redemanda Gabriel.

\- Non ça risquait pas ! cingla Dean qui avait une envie folle d'étrangler ce sale petit...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je suis gay connard ! Content ? hurla Dean avant de se figer.

Bordel de merde... Il déglutit et regarda ses parents. Sa mère le regardait avec un grand sourire et son père continuait de boire son verre tout en le regardant comme si de rien était ... Pourquoi semblaient-ils si... Peu choqué ?

\- Intéressant, fit soudainement une voix rocailleuse.

Dean tourna son regard vers Castiel qui le... dévorait des yeux... Dean déglutit difficilement et sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Qu'est ce que... Il retourna son attention vers ses parents qui semblaient toujours aussi... Décontractés.

\- Ça ne vous surprend pas ? demanda t-il d'une voix faible.

Mari sourit et se leva pour venir enlacer son fils.

\- Quelle mère je serais si je ne savais pas au moins ça de mon fils hein ? fit-elle en embrassant tendrement sa joue.

\- C'est bien vrai ! fit John en levant son vert, faisant sourire Dean.

Mère et fils se séparèrent et retournèrent à leur place. Jo lui donna une petit coup de poing amical dans son épaule, heureuse comme tout pour lui. Dean sourit et se frotta les yeux. Il constata quelques larmes de soulagement et expira un bon coup. Lorsqu'il releva son regard se fut pour plonger dans celui intense de Castiel. Il se figea, incapable de détourner les yeux.

\- Tu vois, tout c'est bien passé, fit Charlie en lui serrant affectueusement le bras.

Cette dernière lui remit enfin les pieds sur terre, il lui sourit puis évita consciencieusement le regard bleu. Il tenta de prendre la conversation en marche de Benny mais il pouvait sentir Castiel le fixer... Il déglutit et se frotta la nuque pour faire passer son malaise, en vain... Pourquoi Castiel le fixait de la sorte ? Il connaissait à peine le type. Il entendait souvent parler de lui par son frère qui le qualifiait d'intelligent, gentil et indépendant mais certainement pas … Dean grogna et se releva subitement.

\- Ça vas mon chéri ? demanda Marie.

\- Oui, ça va, je... Je vais juste au toilette, fit-il sans la regarder, ayant peur de croiser les yeux bleu océan.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle à manger et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il repoussa la porte et s'assied sur son lit. Il posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur sa bouche. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? C'était pas comme si s'était la première fois qu'il attirait le regard d'un homme... Mais c'était Castiel ! Ils ne se parlaient quasiment jamais si ce n'est pour dire bonjour...

\- Un soucis ?

\- Putain ! jura Dean en sursautant. Bordel tu m'as fait peur Cas.

Ce dernier sourit tout en continuant de le fixer... Ce type avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Dean se racla la gorge et se reprit, rencontrant le regard de Castiel. Ce dernier était adossé à sa porte soudainement close... Quand l'avait-il fermée ? Et le regardait … Les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes... Pourquoi les avait-il entre-ouvertes ? Pourquoi le fixait-il ?

\- Je peux t'aider mec ? fit Dean en se relevant et s'approchant de Castiel, parvenant plus ou moins à paraître décontracté.

\- T'as l'air perturbé. fit soudainement le brun en souriant en coin et en se mordant doucement la lèvre.

\- Non, se braqua immédiatement Dean qui mit du temps à lâcher des yeux ses lèvres fines et rosées.

\- Pourtant tes parents ont remarquablement bien pris ta nouvelle.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas perturbé, s'agaça Dean.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Castiel en s'approchant d'un pas de Dean qui le vit le déshabiller des yeux.

Dean frémit mais ne flancha pas. Il tint le contact visuel, bifurquant toutefois sur les lèvres roses sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- J'aurais pourtant juré avoir décelé de la tension, fit la voix rauque de Castiel qui envoya des frissons dans le corps de Dean.

\- C'est ton imagination, souffla ce dernier, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Tu crois ça? se moqua Castiel, son regard parcourant encore une fois son corps.

Soudain Dean fut saisi par l'épaule et haleta lorsqu'il fut retourné et plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre. Il avait définitivement perdu sa respiration composé. Castiel était si proche de lui. Il avait toujours sa main sur lui. Il se rapprochait davantage, jusqu'à porter ses lèvres à son oreille.

\- Repense-y, fit le brun qui souffla dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, le voyant frémir avec délice. Repense-y sérieusement, réitéra-t-il en plaçant son autre main sur la hanche de Dean qui haleta. Parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a de la tension sexuelle entre nous.

Dean gémit doucement puis se mordit les lèvres. Ses mains tremblantes étaient plaquées tout contre sa porte. La main sur son épaule glissa tranquillement sur son torse, flattant son pectoral, caressant ses abdos alors que Castiel se rapprocha subitement de lui, plaquant son torse contre le sien... Un mot ? Exaltant ! Il sentait toutes les fibres de son corps répondre par l'affirmative à la proposition plus qu'alléchante de Castiel. Mais pourquoi le gars venait-il maintenant ? Il venait le chauffer juste après avoir appris qu'il était homo... Il avait la sensation d'être pris pour un garçon facile quant même...

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? souffla Dean. Juste après mon coming-out ? Si tu veux juste de la viande fraîche...

\- Cinq ans, murmura soudainement Castiel, ses lèvres frottant l'oreille de Dean.

\- Qu...

\- Cinq ans que je te désire.

\- Mais... haleta Dean, chauffé à blanc. Mais on a quasiment jamais rien fait tout les deux.

\- Ça m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de toi, dès le premier jour, sans discontinuité, toujours plus intensément. Et Dieu sait à quel point je voulais être avec toi mais vu ta vie sexuelle d'hétéro débridé, je préférais rester loin de toi, grogna Castiel. Sinon je savais que j'allais finir par craquer et il était hors de question que je te fasse du mal, souffla le brun tout en posant sa main sur la joue de Dean afin d'appuyer son baiser sous l'oreille de ce dernier qui gémit fébrilement.

\- Cas... haleta-t-il en saisissant enfin le corps du brun, agrippant son vêtement dans le haut de son dos.

\- Alors je suppose que tu devines la raison de ma rupture avec Raphaël, fit le brun en saisissant fermement les hanches de son amour secret qui griffa quelque peu son dos.

\- … Je...

\- La raison de toutes mes ruptures durant ces cinq dernières années en fait, ajouta Castiel en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Dean.

Ce dernier grogna et cogna sa tête contre la porte en la rejetant en arrière. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, regarda le plafond, sentit la chaleur de Castiel sur sa peau devenue soudainement si sensible. Il sentit son souffle chaud et profond dans sa nuque, ses mains possessives sur ses hanches.

\- Moi... finit-il par murmurer doucement.

\- Exactement, c'était à cause de toi Dean, affirma Castiel en reculant son visage pour mêler son regard au sien. Peu importe avec qui je me mettais, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Grogna t-il en plaquant son bassin contre celui de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Dean gémit en descendant ses mains dans les reins de Castiel qui exhala de bonheur.

\- Est ce que … Est ce que tu pensais à moi quant tu... Tu le faisais avec eux ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dean.

\- Pas une seule fois je ne t'ai pas imaginé à leur place.

\- Putain, jura fébrilement Dean, son bas ventre brûlant, son membre maintenant complètement dur.

Castiel sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- On dirait que je vais enfin pouvoir t'avoir, grogna Castiel qui plaqua plus fortement encore Dean contre la porte. Enfin... répéta-t-il fébrilement, son corps se souvenant visiblement du manque qu'il avait subi.

\- HAn... Baise-moi Cas, fit Dean avant de se mordre la lèvre et de baisser la tête d'embarras.

Bordel... Il avait toujours rêvé de dire ça à un mec... Mais il pensait pas qu'il le dirait aussi vite...

Castiel sourit contre ses lèvres qu'il mordit amoureusement, resserrant son emprise sur le corps de son vis-à-vis qu'il attira à lui et poussa doucement sur son lit. Dean se laissa tomber sur le matelas, redressé sur ses coudes, ses yeux rivés sur Castiel.

\- Pas si vite, fit le brun en détaillant le corps alangui juste en face de lui. Ça fait cinq longues années que je rêve de cet instant Dean, alors je compte bien prendre mon temps, fit-il en plaçant un genou entre les cuisses de Dean qui gémit fébrilement. Je veux connaître ton corps sur le bout des doigts, poursuivit-il en se penchant sur l'autre jeune homme, encadrant sa tête de ses mains, le poussant à s'allonger de tout son long.

Dean réinstalla son bassin, se léchant la lèvre en sentant la jambe de Castiel si haut entre les siennes. Il porta les mains aux pectoraux du brun qui empoigna tendrement sa mâchoire, redressant son visage.

\- Mais je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça... sourit-il contre ses lèvres, les agrippant de temps en temps des siennes.

\- Comment l'avais-tu imaginé ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dean en faisant glisser ses mains sur les flancs de Castiel.

Il avait du mal à croire être actuellement surplombé par ce beau mec, ses mains sur son torse puissant... Sur Castiel... Castiel qu'il n'avait jamais que vite aperçu... Castiel qui semblait être maintenant l'évidence ! Et dieu qu'il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs !

\- Je te vois par hasard à un bar en train de draguer une fille, commença Castiel, ses doigts glissant dans le cou tanné. Je t'observe depuis des heures, en train de la complimenter, la toucher, l'embrasser... Et je finis par craquer, fit-il en mordant doucement la lèvre de Dean qui haleta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda fébrilement ce dernier, son bas ventre en feu, son membre si désireux mais il boit les paroles de Castiel.

\- Je te plaque contre le bar et je t'embrasse, j'enfonce ma langue entre tes lèvres juste devant cette fille.

Dean griffa les reins de Castiel en se cambrant sensuellement, crevant du manque de contact entre leur deux corps.

\- Et je te revendique, je te fais mien devant tous, je te fais gémir, je te rends fou de désir bébé. Oh ouais ! Fou de désir et tu me supplies de te prendre et de te baiser et je le fais parce que bordel... C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré depuis si lon...

Castiel fut coupé par Dean qui avait craqué et l'embrassait fiévreusement, voulant le voir passer à l'acte. Castiel grogna, empoigna fermement sa mâchoire et enfouie sa langue entre les lèvres de Dean qui gémit et se cambra fortement, à la recherche du contact, de toujours plus de contact. Il sentit Castiel saisir sa cuisse et la plaquer contre sa hanche. Il sentit ses reins s'enflammer, ses mains agripper le dos de Castiel avec la force d'un désir nouveau, transcendant, sans pareil. Une main se faufila justement sur ses reins, appuyant dessus pour accentuer un soudain déhanchement profond, animal, sensuel, libérateur. Les deux jeunes hommes gémirent en même temps, emporté par le contact de l'autre. L'un tellement rêvé, l'autre inattendu mais pas moins euphorisant.

\- Vous êtes là les mecs ? fit soudainement la voix de Gabriel qui avait ouvert la porte.

Castiel et Dean rompirent le baiser fiévreux instantanément. Le brun fusilla du regard son frère tandis que Dean sourit contre la clavicule de Castiel.

\- Désolé, je... Je pense que je vais sortir... bégaya Gabriel.

\- Je pense oui, affirma sèchement Castiel.

Gabriel s'exécuta sans toutefois oublier de faire un signe de victoire à Castiel qui roula des yeux mais sourit. Dean déposa un baiser dans le cou du brun qui s'était à nouveau focalisé sur lui.

\- On devrait y retourner, on serra jamais tranquille maintenant que Gabriel sait, fit Dean.

\- Sait quoi ? demanda Castiel.

\- Qu'on est ensemble maintenant crétin, se moqua gentiment Dean.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Ouais, j'ai toujours écouter mon instinct et là il ronronne pour la première fois, expliqua Dean faisant sourire son amant.

Castiel l'embrassa chastement une dernière fois avant de se reculer et de tendre sa main à Dean qu'il redressa. Le tout nouveau couple retournèrent dans le séjour. Ils ne furent qu'à moitié surpris des huit sourires étincelants. Gabriel était une vrai balance !

THE END


End file.
